


Wait...what?

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kinda cute?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Feelings are revealed in the most unexpected way.





	

Y/N stood in his doorway, her arms folded in front of her chest. “I’m fine, Dean!” Jeez, this man was driving her insane sometimes. Yeah, ok, she got hurt on the last hunt, but she was fine _now_. 

“Nope, not gonna happen, princess. You stay here, end of discussion!” Dean threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and stalked towards the door. 

She didn’t budge, even though her knees started to buckle a little bit. His angry expression, his forest green eyes flashing, his muscles flexing under his shirt…

“Y/N, move,” Dean sighed. 

“Please, Dean. It’s so boring here without you. I’m fine, really!” 

Dean placed his hands on her shoulders and carefully moved her, so he could move past her. “It’ll takes two days, max. We’ll be back before you know it.” 

She wanted to protest but stopped when suddenly Dean’s lips met hers. Her eyes widen in shock for a moment, but without thinking she leaned in. He broke the kiss way too soon, in her opinion. “See you soon, princess,” was everything he said before walking away. 

Y/N looked after him, her eyes wide with shock. _Wait…What? Did he just… did he just kiss me?_

In the garage, Dean threw Sam an annoyed look. “What are you smirking at?” 

His little brother’s smirk only widen. “You can Y/N?!” 

Dean rolles his eyes. For some stupid unknown reason his brother thought Y/N was in love with Dean, and he should tell her how he feels. Right. As if someone as perfect as Y/N would ever love him. “Shut up,” he muttered. He really didn’t need this conversation now. 

Sam looked at him amused. “I’m not gonna say I was right but… I was right, wasn’t I?” 

“The hell are you talking about, Sam?”

“You and Y/N… kissing? Not even 5 minutes ago?” 

Wait…What? They didn’t… Damn, he did. The whole day he was daydreaming about a relationship with Y/N, he did it out of, as stupid as it sounds, habit. He just hoped he hasn’t ruined anything with Y/N. Then again, she didn’t push him away, did she? When he remembered correctly, she even leaned in…

Dean opened his mouth to answer Sam, but decided against it and just shrugged. Maybe Sam was actually right, but there’s no need for him to know.


End file.
